dynastytvfandomcom-20200223-history
Spit It Out
'' ''is the second episode of the first season of the drama television series, Dynasty on The CW. It aired on October 18, 2017. Synopsis WHAT’S IN A NAME? — When it’s discovered that Matthew’s “accidental” death may have involved foul play, the spotlight falls on the Carringtons themselves. The family must swallow their own suspicions of each other and close rank to defend the clan. Cristal struggles with what it means to be a Carrington, while Fallon begrudgingly helps cover up Cristal’s affair to protect the family name. Despite their efforts, everything comes to an emotional head at Matthew’s funeral. Title and Background *The title of this episode comes from a line said in the pilot "Oil" of the original Dynasty, first said by Matthew Blaisdel. https://m.imdb.com/title/tt0567440/quotes?ref_=m_tt_trv_qu Cast Starring *Elizabeth Gillies as Fallon Carrington *Nathalie Kelley as Cristal Carrington *James Mackay as Steven Carrington *Robert Christopher Riley as Michael Culhane *Sam Adegoke as Jeff Colby *Rafael de La Fuente as Sam Jones *Alan Dale as Joseph Anders *Grant Show as Blake Carrington Guest Starring *Nick Wechsler as Matthew Blaisdel (flashback) *Brianna Brown as Claudia Blaisdel *Wakeema Hollis as Monica Colby *Dave Maldonado as Willy Santiago *Michael Beach as Chief Stansfield Co-Starring *Chris Greene as Officer Reed *Thompson Blake as Lawyer *Anthony Nguyen as FBI Agent *Leland L. Jones as Minister *Chandra Michaels as Marla Bicks *Valerie Jane Parker as Reporter #1 *Gissette Valentin as Reporter #2 *Tony Leon as Reporter #3 Notes/Spoilers *Although confirmed to be dead in the previous episode, Matthew Blaisdel can be seen in flashback sequences with Cristal. Trivia *For the Adults 18-49 rating/share, the episode received a 0.3 in the demo. http://tvbythenumbers.zap2it.com/daily-ratings/wednesday-final-ratings-oct-18-2017/ Quotes Cristal: You didn't think to tell me you were married. Matthew: I didn't tell you about her, because I'm leaving her. Cristal: (cries) Why would you lie to me? Matthew: Life's complicated. Lying, lying is easy. You just spit it out, and kick sand over it. ---- Fallon: Morning, starshine! Steven: You're chipper today. Fallon: Oh, just catching up on news. "Head over heels on Carrington Manor." "Down goes the bride." "Carrington PR flop." Steven: Quick question - is there a cactus where your heart should be? Fallon: What's up your ass this morning? (Sam walks in) Hmm.. Never mind! ---- Sammy Jo: I'm just going to have one more croissant! Blake: Did you think it appropriate to have a guest over? Steven: That's Cristal's nephew! Blake: ...Right...She mentioned that... ---- Blake: We need to come together to protect our family. Cristal: You mean our business. Fallon & Blake: Same thing. ---- (While walking away, Cristal pushes Fallon into an empty grave) Fallon: You bitch! You're gonna wish you buried me! Multimedia Videos |-|Promotional= Dynasty Spit It Out Trailer The CW Dynasty 1x02 Promo "Spit it Out" (HD) Season 1 Episode 2 Promo Dynasty Spit It Out Scene The CW |-|Behind the Scenes= Dynasty Inside Spit It Out The CW Images |-|Promotional= 102 Promotional (1).jpg 102 Promotional (2).jpg 102 Promotional (3).jpg 102 Promotional (4).jpg 102 Promotional (5).jpg 102 Promotional (6).jpg 102 Promotional (7).jpg 102 Promotional (8).jpg 102 Promotional (9).jpg 102 Promotional (10).jpg 102 Promotional (11).jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= TBA |-|Moments= 102_Moments_1.png 102_Moments_2.png 102_Moments_3.png Vlcsnap-2017-10-18-23h24m22s354.png Vlcsnap-2017-10-18-23h24m28s375.png Capture+ 2018-10-16-16-04-46~12.png References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes